Torygg's History - Volume Two
by Zuhon
Summary: This second volume of Torygg's History explores the insanity Torygg slipped into.


VOLUME TWO

What you have read in history books about the former High King Torygg is bereft detail of the circumstances, events, and decisions that made this man the powerful and wild leader he was. While his death is a well known tale, his personal life and upbringing is dimly lit. I, Sergius Monsu, Court Historian for the House of Torygg, son of Istlod, now endeavor to hold a light to these chapters of Torygg's tale in hopes of illuminating his life for you the reader. I present you with Volume Two of The History and Tales of High King Torygg.

Book III

High King Torygg's civic and private lives were diametric. While he maintained a heroic, responsible, caring persona toward his subjects, there was an equally dark identity that manifested itself, hidden from public view. To those close to him it was well known and accepted that his moods could turn on a whim. Those in his privy had acclimated themselves to the volatility of his moods. He could one minute jest and lighthearted, suddenly turning to foul mood for an unknown reason or a perceived slight. His inner circle tiptoed around his temper, learning in time to anticipate his emotions and act accordingly. One person who did not take the time or effort to perfect this art however, was his wife.

Torygg's carefully constructed public image was that of a Torygg and his family that did not bear verisimilitude. The truth however, was that Torygg had many dark secrets that would shatter his entire persona of a 'nice king' if exposed. Thankfully, nothing reached the ears of the commoners until after Torygg's death.

Torygg was happily married on the outside, but on the inside, the polar opposite was true. His marriage with Elisif the Fair was one of the most backwards, abusive, and cheated marriages within the royal groups. Aside from the quite common verbal abuse, physical abuse was also inflicted. Several times over the course of their marriage, divorce was brought up. But due to laws placed upon the High King, that wasn't an option. They had to cope with each other and their bewildering differences.

During the course of High King Torygg's reign, political and personal pressures amassed, resulting in a brief period where his inner circle thought his mind had shattered. Anomalies in the king's behavior that seemed insignificant eventually became more psychotic. Instances of breakdown included the king yelling at fabricated individuals, locking himself up in his chambers whilst holding conversations with apparitions, and ravaging his room to the point of ruin. Whenever one came near his door, they would often hear him yelling incoherent phrases to, and about, people his courtiers had never heard of. These episodes could last days, until he regained composure enough with which to rule again.

Conversations were often overheard between Torygg and an unheard voice interrogating his deranged mind. Torygg's passionate replies to these voiceless questions centered on his frequent fits of rage, family neglect, infidelities, and his insecurities as a leader. His daedric responses seemed to be driven by guilt and remorse, as if he were having a conversation with the depraved aspects of his mind.

Evidence of these breakdowns were hidden from public view. But little did he know, his now dead servant, Panix the Hax, Chief Advisor to High King Torygg, initially tried to protect the king from criticism by keeping details of the king's psychoses to himself.

In a particularly bad case, his breakdown lasted days; yelling, crying, and neglecting himself by not eating, drinking, or bathing. Upon exiting his subverted chambers, he continued to yell and cry, demanding to have an unknown entity named Salme beheaded. When he fully recovered from this breakdown, he quickly denied to all his servants and guards that anybody named Salme existed. But this only drew more attention to the subject, and a royal conspiracy had started. Word quickly spread among the people in the castle, and word became rumor.

Panix the Hax lead the investigation of the ethereal figure Salme. He secretly hired a group of scouts to investigate and try and find anybody with the name Salme in Skyrim. After months of vigorous searching, they failed. Panix, as a last ditch effort to identify and find this Salme, took the story public. Panix requested any and all information the public had about Salme. Torygg, naturally, did not take kindly to Panix publicly airing his affairs.

Whilst resting on the throne residing in the Blue Palace, Torygg saw his long time advisor, Sybille Stentor approaching him with hurried gait. Upon her arrival, Stentor delivered a whispered message to his ear. It took no more than a few seconds to feel a visceral change in the room due to the High King's displeasure over the secret and obviously vexing news Stentor had given. Before she had pulled away, Torygg's jaw clenched and hands began to tremble as his face and body turned a glowing red, his temper boiling over for all to see. He managed to collect himself for a brief moment- moment enough to whisper back instructions to Stentor. Without pause or flinching, Stentor received his message and left with the same haste with which she came, heading directly for the courtyard.

Book IV

After months of exposure to the king's derangement, witnessing how ineffectively and wildly he ruled during these periods, and knowing the king now possessed little power to stop him, Panix began scheming a blueprint to take over the the kingdom. With much preparation and planning, Panix had prepared a plot to take over for what he thought was a mentally unstable king. Panix's conspiratorial cabal had prepared a speech to rally the people to his side- a speech he was about to deliver when Sybille had shared her secret with Torygg. Panix had strategically planted a few coconspirators in the crowd below the balcony from which he planned to voice his concerns over the king's ability to lead. As he gave the speech the plan was for these assistants to speak up in support of Panix temporarily taking over for Torygg. The end goal was for Panix to usurp the throne by extending this temporary rule while the king was powerless to stop him.

As Panix took the stage for what was to be his most moving performance, he made eye contact with his cohorts- those in the crowd waiting to nominate him as king and support his candidacy- and summoned all his resolve. He slowly took the balcony and waved to the crowd. As he raised his arms to quiet the crowd his speech began.

"Loyal subjects of Solitude! I come before you today not only a humble servant, but a worried one as well. As many of you know I am in the privy council of the most glorious High King Torygg, an honor I do not take lightly. I have served his majesty for most of my life and am committed to both his success and the success of this kingdom. This is why I come before you in a state of shock and concern to offer disturbing news of the king's health. The last year of King Torygg's reign has been marked with unusual episodes of mental and physical distress which have led him on several occasions to break down. During these breakdowns the king has been all but incapacitated and impotent to lead his kingdom. These distressing incidents have often left the king unable to perform even the basic tasks of a ruler, and have made it necessary for we, his inner circle of advisors, to take control of the kingdom. We hope this news does not find you offended but instead hopeful and assured that the cadre of Torygg's assistants have been tirelessly toiling away to keep the kingdom functioning as Torygg would in his immense wisdom."

As Panix offered these surprising words to the crowd they wore myriad reactions on their faces. Mothers wept for the plight of the king, as young boys fought back tears of their own. Grown men, some of whom had been ruled their whole lives by Torygg's line, felt shudders down their spines as they contemplated the possibility that he may be in more serious trouble than Panix was leading on. Rumblings began in the middle of the gathered mass. Suggestions that Panix take over temporarily to assure the safety and legitimacy of the kingdom were overheard from outspoken members of the crowd- the self-same people Panix had planted there to bolster his plot. Shouts of "Glory to Panix for helping heal the kingdom in this time of need," and others praising Panix were followed then by suggestions that he indeed replace the king until he was healthy again enough to rule. To these suggestions Panix initially feigned humility saying he couldn't accept such a responsibility. But when the requests continued, he addressed the crowd again:

"I am both humbled and surprised that you feel me fit for such responsibility. I promise, to the best of my ability, to protect and serve this kingdom, my king, and my subjects. So it is with heavy heart and solemn vow I accept that you wish me to temporarily assume the powers now granted to High King Tor..."

From whence once words of usurpation flowed, now came a bubbling muck of blood and froth. Where once stood a clamoring mob now stood motionless a bewildered tumult. As Panix gargled out his last sputtering breath, his legs gave way, and with a dull thud he slumped to the cold stone of the balcony.

"Despoiling my throne is not a facile action. Let this be a warning to all brigands and thieves who wish to take my place- you will be plunged through the heart with my sword, and you will suffer much as this scum did."

Right after the short, expeditious speech, Torygg stormed back to the Blue Palace where he shut his door and slumbered.


End file.
